


Batman's Birthday Fulfillment

by bellninja28



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Bruce Wayne, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Hot Sex, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, SuperBat, Young Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellninja28/pseuds/bellninja28
Summary: In their younger years, Bruce throws Clark a party for his 26th birthday. Since he doesn't know what to get Clark with all his money, he offers to fulfill a wish. Plot twist: Clark is a horny virgin.





	Batman's Birthday Fulfillment

Bruce smiled to himself as he took a sip of his watered-down drink. The birthday party he had thrown for Superman’s 26th year on planet earth couldn’t have gone better. Everyone who loved the Man of Steel and who was trusted enough to know he was Clark Kent had gathered at the hotel Bruce had discreetly booked in Malibu. It was far enough away from Metropolis and Gotham to give them some anonymity and it provided more than enough varieties of entertainment to keep everyone busy for the weekend. Even Hal Jordan had found something to enjoy instead of getting under the Bat’s skin. 

Bruce shifted on the leather couch as he watched Clark play a rather intense game of Uno that reeked of Diana’s “special rules.” The bat grimaced. Diana was remarkably adept at introducing physical aggression into any card game and there were going to be furniture casualties by the end of the weekend. Suddenly, Clark slammed down a card before laughing full and hard as Oliver Queen kicked him under the table. Bruce frowned, trying to make sense of the wild gestures and jabs that occurred as reverse and skip cards literally went up in flames. This metahuman party was quickly becoming a little too much for him. Sunbathing by the pool tomorrow would be more his speed, and he could handle catching up on some sleep anyway. With a stealth befitting the title of Gotham’s Knight, Bruce slid away from the group, all the while feeling much older than his 32 years. 

Unsurprisingly, it was Clark who noticed. The Big Blue Boyscout threw his last card onto the deck and bounded after his teammate. 

“Bruce! Wait up!”

Hesitating, the billionaire waited just long enough for him to catch up. 

“Sorry Clark, you know parties aren’t really my thing.”

Clark just grinned that smile that had blazed the covers of a thousand magazines. “I know. I like that you can be yourself around us. You don’t have to pretend to be him.”

They both knew the “Him” to which Clark referred, the playboy usually present at parties who flirted, got tipsy, and generally provided a solid cover for his “alternative activities.” Bruce smirked gently. 

“You make it easy.” 

Clark blushed to the root of his ears and shifted uneasily, so Bruce plowed right ahead. 

“I have your present in my suite. Come on up whenever you’re ready.”

Clark shifted nervously. “Oh thanks B. I don’t want to keep you up late though.” When Bruce just leveled him with a classic bat-glare, he backpedaled. “I mean, I’ll be up in a few.”

Bruce just nodded stiffly and watched as Clark hesitantly turned back to their teammates and the game. Barry had used his speed to swap some cards while no one was looking and based off the gleam in Diana’s eye, she was fixing to win this round, however it was won. Warmth bloomed in Bruce’s heart as he rode the elevator up to his penthouse suite. It was good for Clark to be around their team like this, to feel the appreciation and love. Bruce grudgingly admitted that it was probably good for his own sake as well. Dick had practically shoved him out the door with some words about taking care of Gotham and giving him the break he was too stubborn to take otherwise. 

Everyone was relaxing and having a good time, under the agreement that unless something dire happened, they were all going to take some much needed time off. Bruce quietly entered his suite and subconsciously moved to look out the window so he could view the city. It was beautiful how everyone had rallied around Clark to celebrate his birthday. They were all relatively young, so celebrating while birthdays were still something to celebrate was important. Each teammate had brought a gift that was important in their relationship with the Kryptonian. Clark had a new spear from Diana, a copy of that stupid movie he and Barry liked to watch together, and a new leather-bound journal from Lois among other perfect, heartwarming gifts.

Bruce sighed deeply, thinking about his own gift to Clark, a man he valued beyond words. Clark was special, he was perfect, he was…. _ Ugh. _ Bruce groaned and wiped a hand across his face. Clark was too fucking perfect and Bruce was falling for it, but not in the way that thousands of people across the globe had. In a way that made Bruce want to create that blush on the other man’s face again and  _ again and again….. _

The knock rapping on heavy oak brought Bruce back from his lustful thoughts. Opening the door revealed a grinning boy scout. Bruce stepped back and gestured him inside.

“I thought that game would have gone longer.”

Clark blew air out through his nose. “Diana’s games don’t last very long.”

Bruce snorted as he moved over to the fully stocked bar. “Drink?”

The Kryptonian looked sheepish now. “No thanks. It doesn’t really have an effect on me anyway.”

Bruce shrugged and poured himself two fingers of scotch before gesturing to the couch. The two men sat comfortably, turned toward each other.

Bruce took a deep breath. “I asked you to come up here for your present because-”

“Whatever it is,” Clark waved his hand at his teammate, “I’m sure it’s wonderful Bruce.”

The Bat grimaced. “That’s the thing.” He looked down at the cushion between them. “I haven’t gotten you anything yet.” His teammate’s quizzical look made him sigh heavily. “I wasn’t sure what to get you. You seem so happy and I know money can’t buy more of that. I’m a billionaire and yet, I didn’t know how to spend any of that wealth on you.”

Clark just shrugged and smiled. “Bruce, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“But I want to.” The billionaire threw back the last of his drink. “I want to get you something you will enjoy, something that you actually need or really want. So, I’m leaving it up to you.” 

The reporter frowned, a look that seemed more intense without his fake glasses. 

“I don’t think I understand.”

“Think of it as a birthday wish. I’ll buy you anything you want. No expense spared. Trip to the bahamas? New watch? New car?”

“Oh.” Surprise filtered across the other man’s face. “That was unexpected.”

Bruce shrugged. “I figured it was one thing I could offer you that no one else could.”

Clark beamed. “That’s sweet of you Bruce.”

The Bat swallowed. “I….you’re important to me and I wanted it to be good.” He made direct eye contact with Clark. “Do you think you might know what you want?”

Inexplicably, Clark blushed violently from the tip of his nose to the tops of his ears. He shifted on the couch uncomfortably. 

“Nothing comes to mind.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. He was a detective first and foremost since being Batman depended on his skills of observation and deduction, and Clark’s starling response clearly indicated a contradiction to his words. 

“It seems like something  _ is _ on your mind.” In a rare gesture of affection, Bruce reached out and placed a hand on Clark’s knee. “Kal, don’t be afraid to ask.”

The use of his personal Kryptonian name had Clark’s heart thudding and he ducked his head. “I’m not sure how to ask for this, or how to even talk about it. I’m afraid it’s going to ruin everything.”

Bruce nodded. “It’s ok Clark. I’m not going to judge you.”

The Kryptonian turned tortured eyes to him. “I wish that were true.”

Bruce moved his hand, but only to lay it over top of his teammate’s reassuringly. “You’re not really giving me a chance here.”

Clark sighed and turned to stare out the tall windows overlooking Malibu. “I can’t believe I turned 26 today and I’m still….still…” His throat worked like he was trying to swallow the words. “A virgin.”

Shock took Bruce’s brain offline for a moment.  _ Superman was a virgin? Clark had never had a lover?  _

“You’ve never slept with someone?” 

The Kryptonian shook his head quietly and Bruce frowned. “Forgive me for asking, but why? You’re Superman. You’re …” When Clark looked at him, Bruce found that his mouth had gone dry. “Frankly, Kal, you’re attractive. Objectively,” He emphasised. “And I think...anyone would be...”  _ honoured? Enthused? Completely infatuated?  _ “Willing to share that with you.” 

Clark chuckled bitterly and looked down at his lap. “Honestly, I was too terrified of my powers as a teen to even get to second base. My abilities were pretty wild right about then and strong emotions or experiences had unpredictable results. I couldn’t risk it, so I didn’t.” Clark took a deep breath and smoothed out a wrinkle in his pants. “When I was an adult, I felt like there wasn’t anyone I really could trust or share that with. And now I’m 26.”

Bruce nodded. It was a completely rational story. No one in their right mind would reject Clark, but he had abstained to keep others safe. He needed someone who would create that same sense of safety for him too. Being a superhero made an intimate life difficult and Bruce understood that better than anyone. Despite his media personna, Bruce really didn’t sleep with many people either. 

“You’re not old Clark.”

The Kryptonian nodded. “I know, I just want to experience that.”

Bruce cleared his throat, thinking about how much this birthday present was going to cost him, emotionally. Hooking Clark up with someone who would be a safe sexual partner when Bruce was the one having intimate thoughts had not been a place he thought this gift was going to go. 

“So, for your birthday present, you want me to order you an escort? There’s a service here in Malibu that is extremely discreet.” Bruce took a deep breath. “There are measures we can take to make sure your identity is safe  and‒”

The look of pure horror on Clark’s face stopped Bruce in his verbal tracks. The other man shook his head almost violently. 

“Oh Bruce, thank you but no, I...I don’t want an escort.That’s very nice of you to offer that though.”

Clark’s expression gradually changed from strangled to crushed and crestfallen. Bruce squeezed his eyes shut. This was why he didn’t talk to people; he wasn’t any good with this kind of thing. He had clearly missed something important in their conversation that had left him off-balance, a feeling that Batman was not accustomed to. 

He swallowed. “Clark, maybe it would help if you told me what you were thinking since I’m missing how you think I can help you lose your virginity-”

The flush on Clark’s face was he looked right at Bruce set the final piece in place for  the detective. Bruce sucked in a deep breath.  _ Oh my god.  _ Now it all made sense. The confession, the uncomfortable way Clark was behaving. Bruce’s lips moved in a silent  _ Oh  _ as understanding dawned on him. Clark had just told him he was waiting for someone he could trust, someone who would be safe and value what he had to offer. Someone who really knew him and cared. Clark trusted Bruce, essentially placing his life and secrets in Bruce’s hand. The billionaire blinked as a thousand little interactions they had had in the last year and a half filtered through a new lense. Suddenly the blushes, the little touches, and the deeply personal conversations fit into a cohesive whole. Clark trusted him, liked him, wanted to  _ be intimate with him _ .

Bruce held the eye contact, totally blown away. 

“You want me to...give you that experience for the first time...for your birthday present?”

Clark swallowed and nodded, but he quickly looked down at the sofa between them.

“But it’s up to you though Bruce, I mean, I don’t want you to if you feel obligated because it’s my birthday or because you feel like you have to, but if you are ok with it‒”

He stopped his rambling when Bruce placed a finger over his lips. 

“Yes. 

Clark’s eyes widened as the Bat slid a little closer, moving into his space. Bruce cupped Clark’s face in his palm. 

“I’m fine with it Clark.” He hesitated, “Maybe more than fine. It would be my privilege to be the one to introduce you into your pleasure.”

The skin under his palm heated immediately. 

“That would be a great birthday present Bruce.”

“And you’re fine with the fact that I’m a man?”

Clark’s mouth twinkled at the edges. “Kryptonians are naturally bisexual, and women certainly are great and all, but men,” He flicked his eyes up to meet Bruce’s gaze, “I’ve always been more attracted to men.”

Well, that was new information. Bruce found a lust in Clark’s gaze that surprised him and aroused him in turns. Being a man of action, he drew even closer to the teammate who would shortly become his lover, and joined their lips. Clark’s were warmer than those of an average human and when they parted slightly, Bruce used his tongue to coax them open further. Clark inhaled in surprise, but he moved languidly with Bruce. It was clear that he was a novice at this sport but he was passionate and enthusiastic in his kiss. Bruce shifted as he hardened in his pants.  _ He wanted this _ . It wasn’t just a birthday gift, it was an opportunity to be with Clark in a way he had been subconsciously thinking about for a long time. 

When Clark drew back to let his human partner breathe, his pupils had dilated and he had a visible tent in his own pants.

“Wow, you’re good at that.”

Bruce smiled gently and allowed his hand to settle on Clark’s thigh. “You’re not bad yourself. Ever kissed anyone?”

Clark shrugged. “A few times, but you are the best by far.”

Bruce confidently moved his hand further up Clark’s thigh, earning him a hitched breath. He slid wandering fingers over the evident bulge in Clark’s pants and was rewarded with a barely aborted thrust.”

“Ah!” Clark squirmed on the couch.

The billionaire’s eyebrows piked. “You must be sensitive.” He rubbed Clark’s erection a little more firmly and could feel the Kryptonian getting even harder.

“Yes, v-very.”

“Clark, there is so much more. You have no idea what your body is capable of.” 

Clark licked his lips and just nodded, so Bruce grabbed Clark’s hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Despite his haste, when the reporter tried removing his own shirt, Bruce immediately took that task over from him.

Clark watched as the garment landed in a corner of the room. “I can do that Bruce.”

“Oh I know you can,” Bruce dismissed. “But I want you to experience what it’s like to be undressed by your lover.” 

He made sure to keep his hands slow, touching Clark’s skin as it was revealed. Clark’s expression was burning hotter than that sun he loved so much. 

“Can I undress you too?”

“Always,” Bruce murmured, drawing close to his partner as he unbuttoned Clark’s pants. “I want you to feel free to touch. Ask for what you want.  _ What you need _ .” He pressed his lips to the side of Clark’s neck as he felt hands divest him of his own clothing. It didn’t take them very long to get undressed and they soon found themselves facing each other, naked. Bruce feathered his hand down Clark’s hip and slid it over Clark’s penis, feeling the weight and rigidity as his lover thrust into his palm. 

“Man of Steel indeed.”

“Oh god Bruce,” Clark groaned as he pressed close. “I feel like I’m burning up.” 

Bruce hummed as Clark’s hands found his own erection. “What do you want Kal?”

“I want - I need more of you.”

Bruce’s other hand cupped Clark’s arse. 

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

The Kryptonian leaned back his head and groaned. “I want to make love with you.” 

Heat tore through Bruce’s body. He wasn’t doing much better in the desperation department than his virgin counterpart, so he cut to the chase.

“Do you want to top or bottom? This is your first time, so I want you to do what you’re comfortable with.”

Clark dropped his head onto Bruce shoulder as they embraced,allowing Bruce to feel the stiffness of hesitation enter his teammate’s body. Sensually, he moved his mouth to Clark’s earlobe and sucked gently.

Clark was shaking now. “You know, I mean, uh…”

Bruce gave up the earlobe. “You’re a writer Clark.” He dropped his voice so it was low and suggestive. “ _ Use your words. _ ”

Clark took a deep, fortifying breath, and raised his head enough to whisper in Bruce’s ear.

“When I think about having sex with you, I imagine you opening me up, filling me, and dominating me. I want to feel your cock sliding inside, like the knowledge that you wanted to  _ take _ me.” 

Bruce exhaled slowly like he could blow out the lust filling him.  _ Yes,  _ that’s what he desired too. In a show of strength that surprised his meta-human, Bruce shoved Clark onto the bed. The Kryptonian bounced slightly, the shock of being manhandled clearly written on his face. He glanced down at Bruce’s erection, which was about eye level now, and swallowed heavily. 

“You wanted to be dominated,” Bruce reminded him. “But that doesn’t mean pain.” He moved over his lover’s body like a panther until he hovered at Clark’s waist. “I want to teach you about all the pleasure your body can have.” 

Clark’ trembled. “Please Bruce.”

At those words, the Bat dropped his head and slid his lips over the tip of Clark’s member. Instantly, the Kryptonian threw back his head and gasped. Bruce smirked around the flesh, knowing that the tight heat was almost too much too soon. Boy Scout Clark Kent had never had his dick sucked, especially not by another man, and Bruce Wayne didn’t have a reputation as a playboy for nothing. But those experiences had been empty society games. This moment was personal to Bruce; it was a choice he had made for his own pleasure and the fulfillment of a loved one. Clark was a rare beauty, flushed and moaning beneath him, thrusting his hips sub-consciously like he just couldn’t get enough. 

So Bruce gave him more. He relaxed his throat and took Clark in further at the same time he reached up to roll Clark’s testicles in one hand. His lover was panting now, straining against the pleasurable sensations and the overwhelming strength he had in his own body. 

“Bruce, oh my god, you-ah!”

The Dark Knight hummed, adding a slight vibration as he continued to move up and down on Clark’s turgid length. 

“No, Bruce, I’m----I’m going to come if you keep that up.”

Bruce popped off with a wet smack as he licked his lips.

“That good?”

Clark’s cheeks were red. “You know I have no stamina.”

His lover stroked his thigh gently. “You have such a pretty cock though.”

Clark’s member twitched between them.

“No one has ever said that to me before.”

Bruce took another slow lick that had Clark shaking. 

“How many people have had the privilege of seeing you naked?”

Clark turned his head to the side, turning even redder, if that was possible. 

“Just you.”

“Mmmm” Bruce rumbled in contentment. “Then I get to be the first to say it, especially since I know you have a praise kink: you have a beautiful cock.” 

Clark looked like he wanted to cover up and preen in turns. Bruce ran a finger over one testicle. 

“You have a full sack that looks ripe for milking.” He licked his finger before allowing it to slide over his lover’s perineum and down to the little rosebud that twitched under his finger pad. He made deliberate eye contact with Clark. “And you have a stunning hole.” 

Clark bit his lip hard enough to rip through titanium and he watched with wide eyes as Bruce flattened his tongue and swept it across the entrance. Bruce listened to Clark suck in his breath as he repeated the motion, watching the pucker wink at him under the attention. Deftly, he snuck the bottle of lube from under the covers and squirted some onto his fingers. Clark took a deep breath as Bruce slid one finger into him. 

“Doing okay?”

Clark wiggled a little. “It’s strange, but not bad. It feels kind of pleasant.”

Bruce chuckled. “It gets better, I promise.” 

He moved his finger slowly, carefully rubbing Clark’s rim and massaging his perineum at the same time. The flush had moved down Clark’s body and was spread across his chest now. Bruce added a second finger and scissored them languidly, taking his time.

“You can’t hurt me you know.”

“What?” 

“I mean,” Clark licked his lips, “you can go faster if you want. You can’t really hurt me.”

“No,” Bruce mused, “but I want you to feel all of the sensations. I know you feel pleasure like the rest of us. What I need to know is if your anatomy is comparable..”

Bruce slipped his fingers a little farther inside, rubbing in gentle circles until he passed over Clark’s prostate. The other man practically levitated as he brushed the organ.

“Rao Bruce!” 

The Kryptonian’s legs fell open and his cock pulsed pre-come in the most obscene picture of debauchery Bruce had ever seen. 

“What was that?”

The playboy smirked. “That, is what I would assume, the Kryptonian equivalent of a human male prostate.”

Clark was openly panting as Bruce continued to rub the little organ in smooth circles. 

“Fuck! Does it always feel this good?”

“It can, if it’s done right.” 

Bruce let a third finger slip into his lover as he varied his contact with Clark’s pleasure spot. The metahuman started twisting his hips, seeking Bruce’s touch in just the right place.

“Oh please Bruce, touch that spot again.”

“Like this?” 

Bruce pressed more directly into the gland causing Clark’s back to bow up off the bed as he gasped and writhed. Bruce bit his lip, ignoring the painful way his own cock flexed with arousal. Clark’s eyes were hazy with pleasure as he sank back down to the bedding. 

“I need more. Bruce, I have to have you inside of me, right now.”

The noise that emanated from the Dark Knight was nothing short of animalistic. He carefully removed his fingers before slicking up his cock.

“You might want to move to your stomach.”

His partner frowned. “Why?”

“It’s easier for first time bottoms.”

Clark shook his head. “You can’t hurt me remember? Besides,” he breathed, “I want to see your face.”

Bruce nodded, having had the same desire himself. He shoved a pillow under his lover’s ass and lined himself up. At the precipice of his desire, he paused.

“Are you sure Clark?”

The other man groaned. “Rao above Bruce, I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure of something in my life.”

The Bat’s eyes were burning with passion. “I want you Kal.” 

A lifted chin. “Then take me.”

As slowly as his self-control would allow, Bruce slid into his lover until he was sheathed to the hilt. Even though he couldn’t physically harm him, Clark was still a virgin unexperienced in the sensations and nuances of having sex. Bruce wanted everything to be perfect for Clark’s first time. God knew he deserved it. 

Clark exhaled heavily as Bruce’s testes came to rest on his backside. 

“Fuck B, you’re huge.”

“Are you ok?”

Clark groaned lustfully and tilted his hips. “I’m so full.”

Bruce kissed along his lover’s neck, giving him a second to adjust. 

“I’m going to move now.”

“Please!” Clark whined.

Bruce gently pulled his hips back and thrust into Clark again. He gradually built up a rhythm until he was pulsing with this lover. Every time he hit Clark’s prostate, the other man practically came apart at seams. 

“Yes! Bruce! Harder!”

_ Yes, Clark was definitely a bottom.  _

Bruce grasped Clark’s hips with a strength that might have broken another man’s pelvis and slammed brutally into his lover. 

“Jesus Clark, you feel so good. So tight for me.” When Clark practically mewled and tightened around him even more at that, Bruce’s filthy mouth jumped on board. “You should see yourself Clark, all open and wet for me. Your hole is stretched around my cock, taking me perfectly. I’m glad I’m the only one that can see you like this, so desperate for me.” 

Clark’s cheeks flushed in shame, but his rigid member did all of the talking.  _ Huh. That was interesting.  _ Maybe Clark had a humiliation fetish too? Bruce slowed the pace, watching Clark twist and buck, trying to regain that glorious friction. 

“Bruce, please don’t stop, I was almost there!”

The Dark Knight pulled out. 

“Turn over for me.”

Clark scrambled to obey, his rigid sex bobbing between his legs as he flipped over.

“On your knees.”

Hesitation only lingered for the briefest second before Clark sprang to his knees, presenting his ass to his lover for the taking. Bruce ran his hands over Clark’s muscled cheeks greedily. He pushed Clark’s knees apart lewdly so his genitals hung exposed between his legs. Bruce ran his hand over them before he circled his fingers around Clark’s loosened pucker. 

“You’re so obscene Clark. Your greedy hole will take three fingers easy.” He pushed three fingers into his lover to accentuate his point. “Who knew you were so wanton?” 

Clark pressed his face into the covers in delicious shame as his manhood jerked and spilled more precum. He was obviously close to losing it.

“Only for you Bruce.”

Remembering that the lube was safe for human consumption, Bruce lapped at Clark’s entrance, dipping his tongue inside the tender opening. Clark quivered beneath him, making Bruce wonder how far he could push the other man this first time. He languidly pumped Clark’s shaft as he continued to murmer dirty words between swipes with his tongue. 

“I love how soft and delicious you are. How you opened up for me like a delicate flower. I love to taste your sweet boy pussy.”  

That was it for Clark. 

“Rao Bruce PLEASE!” He wailed. “I’m so hard! I want to come so bad! Please!”

Bruce smirked, hearing exactly what he wanted to hear. Clark  _ definitely  _ had a humiliation kink. Bruce slammed his cock back into place, extracting a moan from Clark who braced firmly against the brutal pace. The Dark Knight took deep breaths, trying to sustain his own arousal. Clark just felt too good. He aimed for Clark’s gland again, making sure to tilt his hips so he battered it with each thrust. His lover had ripped the sheets now, trying to control his strength in the onslaught of overwhelming pleasure. Hot tears of ecstasy streamed down his face. 

“Who knew the most powerful man in the world would have the prettiest little hole, all for me.”

“All for you Bruce.”

“Are you going to cum for me Clark?”

“Yes!” Clark wailed. 

Bruce drew near to his lover’s neck and whispered in his ear “Come for me Kal.”

That was it. Clark shot off like a rocket the second after his back arched at an impossible angle. He clenched around Bruce like a vice, causing the vigilante’s orgasm to crash over him with a force that knocked the breath from his body. He bit Clark’s shoulder as his hips stuttered through the remains of their pleasure. When the aftershocks had subsided, Bruce glanced at the sheets beneath them. They were completely drenched in cum. 

“Jesus Clark, do you always come that much?”

His lover sighed when he pulled out. 

“Pretty much. Kryptonians have an increased amount of ejaculate.”

Bruce hitched one brow. “Duly noted.”

With a content exhale, Clark flopped onto a part of the bed not covered in lovemaking fluids.

“That was amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever experienced something that intense. And that’s saying something.” 

Bruce crashed next to his lover. 

“You were an astounding bottom, but if you ever want to top, I’ll let you try. I wasn’t lying when I said you had a pretty cock.”

“Among other things,” Clark mumbled.

Bruce flicked his eyes over to his partner. “I hope that wasn’t too much. I know this was your first time.”

Clark seemed to blush again. “I’ve never had anyone say those kinds of things to me. It was...It was really erotic to be honest. I don’t know how you knew that would turn me on.”

Bruce folded his arms behind his head. “Call it intuition.”

The kryptonian frowned. “I’m sleepy now. Is that normal?”

“Very.”

“Bruce?”

The other man turned to face him with a gentle smile on his face. “Yes Kal?”

“Thank you, I enjoyed that very much. I wouldn’t have wanted it to be with anyone else.”

Bruce, being a man of few words, simply smiled. 

“Bruce, if you’re handing out Christmas presents, can I make a request for round two?”

The bat rolled his eyes. “Clark, with that ass, I’ll let you create holidays.” 

  
  



End file.
